wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Cliff
Prince Cliff is a young, male SkyWing dragonet and the son of Queen Ruby/Tourmaline, making Ex-Queen Scarlet his grandmother. Cliff might be the smallest Dragonet on Pyrrhia, according to Peril. He is shown to have a passion for singing and composing his own songs as well. Cliff is very close to his mother but does not like his grandmother, Ex-Queen Scarlet. Cliff stayed near Peril when Ruby, also known as Tourmaline, battled Scarlet for the throne. Afterward, Queen Ruby said she was wrong about Peril, and that she was welcome in the palace anytime. Ruby forgave Peril for killing the dragons in the arena, as she was thankful that Peril protected Cliff. He has been described as "adorable" by many dragons. Appearance Cliff is a very young SkyWing, less than a year old, and he has dark red scales . He was described to be small with a long neck , and is noted by Peril to be one of the smallest dragonets she had ever seen and has big, golden orange eyes "close to the color of goldfish" . Personality Cliff is very full of himself (as fitting to such a young dragonet, and prince) and aspires to become a great singer. He seems to care deeply about his mother, thinks great things of her, and obeys her orders relatively well. He appears to be very bright and smart. Though when he first met Peril he seemed to be afraid of her, that started to change after she wanted to give him a hug to show him she wasn't scary anymore. Now, they seem to be becoming friends. When he grows up, he seeks to be a great singer and "friends with every dragon in Pyrrhia." He hates being called ordinary, and he thinks being lonely would be better than being ordinary, the opposite of Peril's view on the subject. He can be very funny and enthusiastic at times, and very emotional towards others, though when Ex- Queen Scarlet was fighting Queen Ruby, he was nervous and seemed a little scared. Biography Escaping Peril While Peril was under Chameleon's spell, Scarlet requests to see Cliff, Ruby's son. She uses him as a bargaining chip against Ruby. When they capture him, they put him on a stone pillar because he claims he can't fly very well. However, Scarlet was unaware that SkyWings can fly at a very young age because she "avoids dragonets like the plague", and after he sings a song about his mother, Ruby he manages to fly off the pillar and get to where his mother is being held. Later, Peril promised to protect him if anything happened to Ruby during the challenge against Scarlet, in which he shouted, "I want! To SEE! MOMMY KILL GRANDMA!!!" showing his childish and enthusiastic personality. Afterward, Ruby was very thankful for Peril protecting Cliff, wondering what would have happened if he had firescales, and forgave Peril for killing many dragons in Queen Scarlet's arena. Relationships Queen Ruby Queen Ruby is Cliff's mother. Scarlet said that Ruby lit up for the first time when Cliff was born, leading us to think that she cares very much about her young son, and that the day he was born was one of, if not the happiest, days of her life. Ruby is clearly devoted to her dragonet, as she was willing to give up her throne if it meant he would live. Ruby would probably not be able to live if something happened to him. When Ruby returned to being Tourmaline, she seemed distressed and upset that Cliff did not recognize or accept her as his mother. This played a role in why Tourmaline chose to return to being Ruby. Ruby and Cliff clearly care very, very deeply about each other. While the queen was being taken off by her soldiers, she told Cliff to be brave and that he would change the world. Cliff has a lot of faith in his mother, and she tells him that he will change the world often enough that Cliff didn't believe Scarlet when she said he wouldn't. Peril Though she was at first his captor, Peril and Cliff appear to be friends. Cliff did not show much fear towards the older dragon, instead seeming to enjoy her company. He sang a song to her, which he named We the Dragons of the Sky, and seemed to like talking to her. Cliff was delighted when he and Peril saved the day together. His mom may owe Peril her and her son's life. From their conversations, Peril and Cliff seem to share a close bond, perhaps even a brother-sister one. Queen Scarlet Though they are related through blood, Cliff did not appear to be on the best of terms with his grandmother. He thinks that Scarlet is mean to him. This can be seen by the fact that Cliff loudly encourages his mother to kill his grandmother when Ruby and Scarlet faced off against each other. Scarlet describes Cliff as "There were no sparks. But then she saw you, and suddenly, there were sparks." Which, for the first time in a long time, a reaction she did not understand at all. and she compared Ruby's delight to the feeling of a dragon who has just received treasure. Scarlet did not see this expression, or 'spark', as love. Family Tree Quotes "We the dragons of the sky We can fly and fly and fly We go up so super high We the dragons of the sky And we know that my mom is best Better Queen than all the rest She come save us from this mess We the dragons dragons dragons of the sky!" - Cliff's song to Peril about his mother in Escaping Peril "Mommy. Mommy, I have to tell you something. Mommy! Grandma is kind of mean." - Cliff to Ruby about Scarlet in Escaping Peril "I want! To SEE! MOMMY KILL GRANDMA!" ''-Cliff to Peril when she tries to persuade him not to watch the royal challenge in ''Escaping Peril "My name isn't Lizard, is ''Cliff. And...not so much? I practice lots! But I falled lots, too." -''To Scarlet about flying in Escaping Peril "She said I's ''ordinary! Me! I never! So mean!" ''- Cliff complaining about Scarlet's view of him in Escaping Peril "Hello. I think today I'm-a be a warrior champion and go swish! swish! with my claws and ROARGH with my mouth and save Mommy." - Cliff to Peril in Escaping Peril "I gotta practice my 'no, no, leave me alone' face, or else everyone want to be with me ALLLLLLS the time." - Cliff to Peril in Escaping Peril "I'm not a moonbeam! Today I'm a super-secret stealth agent flier hero of the world." - To Queen Ruby when he was called a moonbeam in Escaping Peril "It was NINETY-SIXTY-FIVE-NINETY PERSON ME!" - Cliff arguing with Peril "Test. West. Vest! Hmmm. I'm a good rhymer, Mommy says so." - to Peril after he sings his song in Escaping Peril "''Will not." ''To Scarlet about making him a ruthless solider Trivia * A cliff is a steep rock face, especially at the edge of the sea. * Though Qibli is roughly based off of Tui's son, Elliot, Cliff is the one she said resembled him more. * Cliff appears to have a passion for singing. * Tui said Cliff is her favorite minor character. * Cliff is based off Tui's youngest son when he was "four and crazy." * Cliff hates his grandma with a burning passion Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold CliffTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing (adult-sized lmao) KareKareDragon- Prince Cliff.jpeg Prince Cliff.jpg Cliff.png|by Bone Clef.png|by Resa SkyWing at the beach.jpeg|Prince Cliff by the ocean by Alaska 1455602122702-819522025.jpg|By Snowflake|link=Prince Cliff File:2c4677b266a9f394ab036ac17925f933.jpg|by Novaeclipse Snapshot 20160813 22.JPG|His truly~ Moonblishipper14 Screen Shot 2016-10-10 at 11.16.43 AM.png|Prince Cliff by Leafpool102 CliffByTime.jpeg SkyWing - Cliff.png|Cliff Reference by HappyFalconQueen DSCF2008.JPG|My Picture Of Cliff (by Bobcatthesandwing SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing A real Cliff.jpg|A real cliff cliffhappy.jpg|Cliff by SunsetTheHybrid 43324.png|Cliff by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Prince-Cliff-708520800 CliffRefQueenClam.png|Cliff Ref by QueenClam Peril and cliff by alvangaar .jpg|peril and cliff by alvangaar dabf43e784effae58f78aaf85bdc5fbf.jpg|Cliff 4b65f9734be074542f89bd049669d964.jpg|Encounter References de:Cliff fr:Falaise Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:EP Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princes